Nickelodeon Robot Wars/Mayhem
Mayhem battles were a series of three-way melees which were held throughout Nickelodeon Robot Wars, and aired as part of Episodes 3, 4 and 5. Format The competition worked similarly to the Mayhem fights in Robot Wars Extreme, with three robots fighting each other at once. Unlike the latter, where winners would qualify for one of the Annihilators, the three winners of each Nickelodeon Mayhem would advance to a final three-way battle known as the Ultimate Mayhem, which was shown as the main event of Episode 5. Whichever robot won the final round would be declared the Mayhem Champion. Competing Robots Mayhems Propeller-Head vs Rosie the Riveter 2 vs Xylon Propeller-Head spun up its blade and struck Rosie The Riveter 2's back. Xylon drove straight under Rosie the Riveter 2 and pushed it across the arena. Propeller-Head crashed into Xylon, damaging its flipper. Rosie the Riveter 2 drove under Xylon and ripped off one of its skirts. Propeller-Head struck Xylon again before Rosie The Riveter 2 got underneath Propeller-Head, slamming it into the arena wall in Shunt's CPZ. Propeller-Head escaped as Matilda entered the corner and was nearly toppled by Rosie The Riveter 2. The heavily damaged Xylon continued to fight the two robots as Rosie the Riveter 2 pressed the pit release button. Xylon charged at Propeller-Head, carrying it on its top as Rosie the Riveter 2 slammed into the two robots which caused further damage to Xylon's flipper. Rosie the Riveter 2 nearly drove into the pit before it got under Propeller-Head again and pushed it around. Propeller-Head continued to land more blows on both of its opponents before time ran out. Although Rosie the Riveter 2 had been the more aggressive, Propeller-Head won the fight due to damage caused to Xylon. Winner: Propeller-Head Joker vs Techno Trousers vs Vert-I-Go Vert-I-Go immediately drove under Joker and tried to flip it as Joker spun its blade. Techno Trousers appeared to have mobility problems and was stuck near the floor flipper. Vert-I-Go rammed Techno Trousers and tried to flip it only to topple forward from the weight. Joker came in and struck both opponents but Vert-I-Go pushed Joker into Dead Metal's claws. Joker wandered into the corner patrol zone where Shunt and Dead Metal attacked it. Vert-I-Go flipped over Techno Trousers who was now slightly moving. Shunt axed Joker's backside, causing the light on its back to fly off and continuing to do damage. Joker eventually managed to get away from the CPZ and spin its blade up again. As Vert-I-Go was pushing Techno Trousers around, Joker backed into them. Vert-I-Go fired its flipper and in the process, ripped Joker's power link clean off. Joker was now immobilized and counted out. Vert-I-Go pushed the largely immobile Techno Trousers into Dead Metal as Shunt pushed Joker onto the Floor Flipper. Joker was thrown into the air and eventually pushed into the pit by Shunt. In the last few seconds of the fight, Vert-I-Go pushed Techno Trousers into Shunt who then axed Techno Trousers' hydraulic tank, causing it to spill hydraulic fluid all over the arena fall. Time ran out and Vert-I-Go won the judges' decision. Winner: Vert-I-Go Diskotek vs Rigby vs The Revolutionist Diskotek charged at The Revolutionist who deflected it away. Diskotek got behind Rigby and pushed it a bit and then went after The Revolutionist again. The Revolutionist struck Diskotek, breaking off a piece of its wedge and leaving it immobilized by the angle grinders. Refbot counted out Diskotek while The Revolutionist attacked Rigby, ripping up its back armor. Sir K picked Diskotek up and threw it onto the floor flipper which flung Diskotek into the air and back to life. Diskotek slammed into The Revolutionist but The Revolutionist broke off Diskotek's wheel guard, once again leaving it immobilized in the CPZ. As Sir K crushed Diskotek's back end, Refbot counted out Rigby. Sir K grabbed a hold of Rigby which was still firing its axe to no avail. Both Diskotek and Rigby were placed in the Drop Zone where bowing bowls, golf balls and tennis balls fell out of the box onto the beaten machines. Rigby fired its axe onto Diskotek, breaking a bowling ball in the process but both robots had been eliminated. Winner: The Revolutionist Ultimate Mayhem Propeller-Head vs Vert-I-Go vs The Revolutionist The Revolutionist entered with ropes on its top to tangle Propeller-Head's blade. Once the fight started, The Revolutionist approached Propeller-Head and rammed it. The Revolutionist then spun up and tried to chase Propeller-Head but crashed into Refbot, knocking out its power link and leaving it immobilized. Vert-I-Go tried to ram into Propeller-Head but was deflected by its spinning blade. Vert-I-Go and Propeller-Head maneuvered around each other and Propeller-Head struck Vert-I-Go's side, ripping up a panel and breaking some of its lighting. Propeller-Head landed more blows on Vert-I-Go until it eventually broke down. Refbot counted out The Revolutionist as Propeller-Head continued to damage Vert-I-Go, ripping off its back plate. Sir K overturned The Revolutionist and placed it onto the Floor Flipper which launched The Revolutionist across the arena. Refbot then counted Vert-I-Go out as well. Sergeant Bash pressed the pit release button as Sir K carried Vert-I-Go around the arena. Sergeant Bash and Sir K then proceeded to push The Revolutionist and Vert-I-Go into the Pit, leaving Propeller-Head to be the Ultimate Mayhem champion. Winner & Mayhem Champion: Propeller-Head Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars